Holsters are used to support handguns on the body of a user of the handgun. In many situations, it is not desirable to have it known that the user is in possession of a handgun. Yet many holsters increase bulk and conspicuousness of a holstered handgun on the body.
In an emergency situation, it may be necessary for the user to withdraw the handgun from the holster very quickly. Holsters often interfere with rapid withdrawal of the associated handgun.
There exists a need for a holster which obscures the nature of the contained handgun, and which enables expeditious withdrawal of the handgun.